Morton C. Hunter
|died= |placeofbirth= Versailles, Indiana |placeofdeath= Bloomington, Indiana |placeofburial= Rose Hill Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Morton Craig Hunter |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Brevet Brigadier General |commands= 82nd Indiana Infantry (1862-1864); 1st Brigade, 3rd division, XIV Corps (1864-1865) |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} Morton Craig Hunter (February 5, 1825 - October 25, 1896) was a U.S. Representative from Indiana. Biography Morton Hunter was born in Versailles, Indiana and knew the hardships of growing up in a pioneer home. His father John Hunter was a soldier in the War of 1812 and his Irish immigrant grandfather served in the Revolutionary war. Morton Hunter graduated from the law department of Indiana University at Bloomington in 1849. After graduating he immediately married and practiced law in Bloomington. In 1858 he was elected to represent Monroe County in the State house of representatives. In the summer of 1862 in response to Lincoln's call for volunteers, he organized the 82nd Indiana Infantry. On August 27, 1862 he was commissioned a colonel by Governor Oliver Morton. At the Battle of Chickamauga when Confederate Gen. Longstreet routed the right wing of the Army of the Cumberland, Hunter on his own initiative was the first officer to form a new position on Horseshoe ridge that was to become the line that saved the army from destruction. His commanding officer John Connell wrote of Hunter's stubborn resistance on that ridge "which truly and most fortunately changed the fortunes of that disastrous day, and saved the army from worse than defeat.". In the Battle of Missionary Ridge Hunter's 82nd and the Ohio 99th were the first two regiments to attack Bragg's center with orders to halt after taking the Confederate line below Missionary ridge. Not content to be subjected to murderous fire from the high ground, the attacking units charged the ridge, and Hunter's 82nd was the first of his division to gain the summit and occupy the confederate works. The initiative of his and Ohio units collapsing Bragg's center what the pivotal moment of the battle. For his gallantry that day, Hunter received the commendation of his commanders. He was later promoted to command his regiment's brigade (First Brigade, Third Division, Fourteenth Army Corps) under Gen. George Thomas and led his unit on Sherman's March to the Sea. At the end of the war he received a brevet commission as a brigadier general of volunteers. He was honorably discharged June 24, 1865.p 235-236, Indiana at Chickamauga Hunter was elected as a Republican to the Fortieth Congress (March 4, 1867-March 3, 1869). Hunter was elected to the Forty-third, Forty-fourth, and Forty-fifth Congresses (March 4, 1873-March 3, 1879). After leaving office he operated a quarry in the Indiana limestone district. He died in Bloomington, Indiana, October 25, 1896 and was interred in Rose Hill Cemetery. See also *List of American Civil War generals Notes References * Retrieved on 2008-02-12 Category:1825 births Category:1896 deaths Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Indiana Category:Members of the Indiana House of Representatives Category:Indiana lawyers Category:Indiana Republicans Category:Indiana University School of Law - Bloomington alumni Category:Union Army generals Category:People of Indiana in the American Civil War Category:People from Johnson County, Indiana